Perfect Match
by the bean25
Summary: Nick meets a girl who's a lot like him. Could he end up losing her? Nick, Warrick, OCs.
1. Chapter 1

Nick missed going to rodeos since he had moved away from Texas

+Disclaimer: I don't own any CSI characters. All the original characters are mine. Reviews are much appreciated! +

Nick missed going to rodeos since he had moved away from Texas. This was the first year he had been able to go to the National Finals Rodeo, which was always held in Las Vegas. He also considered the irony of the fact that the first year he went was the year they had found a dead body in the ring. But now the yellow tape was down and he was off the clock.

He got his ticket at will call and went through the security gate to the inside of the arena. The place was packed with men and women in cowboy hats. He got a beer from concession then went off to find his seat. The usher glanced at his ticket and directed him to the row he was sitting in. Nick passed a few people to get to his seat in about the middle of the row. He hadn't really known where his seat would be when he got his ticket, but now being there he was satisfied with how close he was. The National Anthem was sung and everyone stood. While he was still standing after it was finished a couple girls were squeezing past the people at the beginning of the row and they were coming toward him. Nick glanced at the empty seats to his left then let them pass. The second girl was facing him as she squeezed past and their eyes met. He smiled and she returned the gesture.

He tried to be subtle as he watched her get to her seat- the furthest one out of the three from him in. She was almost his height with shoulder-length brown hair and dark blue eyes. She wasn't dressed in a short skirt or shorts with cowboy boots like the other girls he had come across; she had on jeans and a modest short-sleeve shirt. She had on boots with her jeans, which he could only see when she crossed her legs. She was drinking a beer and laughing with her friends as the rodeo began. Nick turned his attention to the bull-riding and tried not to get distracted with the girl a few seats down from him.

When the rodeo was finished, the girls sitting next to him filed out the opposite way they had come into the row. Nick decided that maybe it was better off that they didn't talk and he filed out of the row the way he had come in. He followed the crowd outside the arena and to the parking garage attached to the arena. He made his way to his SUV parked on the third level. As he approached he hit the button to unlock the doors then noticed someone sitting by the platform where the elevators were. He realized it was the young woman he had noticed inside. He chuckled to himself then went over to her.

"Hey," he greeted and she looked up. "You get abandoned?"

She smirked. "I guess you could say that. My friends met some guys on the way out and they got asked to go to a party and I'm not really in the mood so I pretty much got left behind."

"You need a ride home?"

"No, I'm ok. I called a cab."

"You sure, it's no problem. I promise I'm not some axe murderer or anything. I'm a Crime Scene Investigator; I can show you my badge."

"Persistent is what you are."

"Among other things. How about that ride?" He held his hand out to help her up.

She hesitated then took his hand and he pulled her up. "I'm Chelsea by the way."

"Nick, it's nice to meet you."

"You too." She out her hands in her back pockets as they walked. "So, you were here by yourself?"

"Yeah, none of my friends are the rodeo-type."

"There's a type?" she questioned.

"Yeah, I guess. Only certain people can take the site of a man getting thrashed around on a one ton bull for eight seconds."

"True."

"So, you're one of those people that can handle it?" He walked around to the driver's side of the car as she got in the passenger seat.

"I guess so. Well, I should be; I grew up in Wyoming. My parents have a ranch there." She told him quickly where she lived. "What about you?"

"I grew up in Texas; I think it's a prerequisite that you know something about farming and cows."

She giggled. "How did you end up here?"

"I just transferred here for work. I like it more now than I did when I first got here. What about you?"

"Well, I just needed a change. Those girls I was with, they're my roommates. It was their idea to move to Vegas and I just wanted to move somewhere so I came with them."

"Yeah, it's a good place to move away to from a small town. But you can get into some trouble here too."

She smirked. "My roommates are pretty good at that. I just try to keep to myself and that seems to keep me out of trouble. I work a lot so that helps too."

"What do you do for work?"

"Right now I'm working at a restaurant in the Hard Rock Hotel while I'm doing some online classes to be a teacher. I start as a Teacher's Assistant in a couple months."

They talked for the next thirty minutes about various things. Chelsea told Nick what it was like for her growing up on a Wyoming ranch with two brothers and a sister. And Nick in turn told her what it was like growing up in Dallas. As they pulled in front of the house he noticed Chelsea looking around then she sighed.

"Everything ok?"

"No, God, I hate my roommates sometimes."

"What happened?"

"Well, I have a really nice new truck. Do you see one anywhere?"

Nick looked in the driveway and around on the street. "No, I don't."

"Exactly, I have a spare key hanging on the key hooks we have in the kitchen and obviously someone decided to take it for a joy ride. Someone's getting their ass kicked tonight, that's just all there is to it." She turned to him and forced a smile then she pulled her keys from her purse. "Well, thanks for the ride home. I really appreciate it to be honest going home in a cab was not what I wanted at all."

"You're welcome. Hey, can I call you sometime and maybe we can go to dinner or something?"

"Yeah I'd like that." She rummaged in her bag for a piece of paper and scribbled down her number. "Call me anytime. I work a crazy schedule so actually talking to me is hit and miss but maybe you'll have better luck getting a hold of me." She opened the door. "Thanks again." Then she got out and started toward the house.


	2. Chapter 2

Nick walked into the locker room the next night and Warrick was sitting on the bench tying his shoes

+Disclaimer: I don't own any CSI characters. All the original characters are mine. Reviews are much appreciated! +

Nick walked into the locker room the next night and Warrick was sitting on the bench tying his shoes. They greeted each other as Nick got his gun and badge from his locker.

"What did you do with your night off yesterday?"

"I went to the rodeo. You know the one where we found that body."

"Oh yeah, how was it?"

"Good, as good as a rodeo can be."

Warrick turned to look at Nick, who he could tell was holding something back about his night. "What else happened?"

"What?"

"I can tell something else is on your mind."

Nick smirked and looked at the floor then at his friend. "There was this girl. She sat a few seats away from me then I saw her in the parking garage after and I gave her a ride home."

"I bet you gave her more than that."

"Shut up, no I didn't. I dropped her off and went home."

"So, tell me you got some digits, right?"

"Come on, do you really think I have no game whatsoever?"

"Well, I don't know sometimes. I haven't heard about you gettin' any in a long time I'm gettin' worried about you."

"You just worry about your own game. And yes I got her number."

"What's she like?"

"She's nice. Her name's Chelsea and she's from Wyoming originally; she just moved here a couple years ago. She works at the Hard Rock while she's going to school to be a teacher."

"You sure know how to pick out the nicest one in the group, don't you?"

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No, it's just lacking some spice and spontaneity."

"Maybe, that's just her on the surface; we'll see what's underneath."

Both of the men chuckled as Catherine walked in. "What's so funny you two?" she asked.

"Ah, nothing," Warrick responded. "Nick met a girl."

Catherine turned to him. "You did, I wanna hear all about her."

Grissom popped his head in next. "Nick, Warrick, 419 at Bill's Gamblin' Hall."

"We're on it, Boss," Nick replied. "I guess we'll have to talk later," he told Catherine.


	3. Chapter 3

A few days later, on Saturday, Nick was on-call but he decided to ask Chelsea to dinner anyway

+Disclaimer: I don't own any CSI characters. All the original characters are mine. Reviews are much appreciated! +

A few days later, on Saturday, Nick was on-call but he decided to ask Chelsea to dinner anyway. Luckily she had the night off and was available. They agreed he would pick her up at seven at her house. He told her to dress nice for the restaurant he was taking her to.

When Nick got to the house Chelsea answered the door and instantly closed the door behind her to keep him from seeing inside. She was wearing a simple cotton dress with a light sweater overtop.

"You look great," he commented.

"Thanks, so do you. Sorry I pushed you away from the door, it's just the house is a mess and I don't want you to see it unless it's clean."

"That's fine." He led her to the car where he held her door for her as she got inside then he ran around the back to the driver's side.

"So, where are we going?"

"It's a surprise. Just sit back and relax."

About twenty minutes later they came to a nice steakhouse a few miles off the strip. The valet parked the car for them as they got out and went inside. Nick was happy that Chelsea seemed pleased with the place he had chosen. They were seated by the hostess at a two-person booth. Their waitress took their drink orders then as she brought them back took their orders for their meal.

Chelsea leaned forward on the table as she played with the straw in her cocktail. "So, tell me everything there is to know about the real Nick Stokes."

"Everything?" he replied.

"Everything."

"There's not much to tell."

"Ok, then I'll just have to ask you questions. Why aren't you married?"

"That's a pretty deep one." He leaned forward. "Well, I guess the best answer is that I haven't found the right girl yet."

"Have you ever come close?"

"Like have I ever asked a girl to marry me?" She nodded. "No, but I've been serious with a couple girls. No one recently."

"So, a high school sweetheart?"

"Yeah, and a girl in college; I think I regressed a little when I got older. Instead of moving into the settling down phase I moved into the anti-settle down phase." She gave him a look. "That does not mean I'm promiscuous."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes I am." He smirked. "Ok, why aren't you married?"

She breathed heavily. "I got really close once. My high school sweetheart asked me to marry him and I agreed but I kept putting the date off and finally I think he couldn't take it and he dumped me. It was for the best though. That's kind of why I moved here; I needed to get away." She took a sip of her drink. "We were holding onto something that wasn't gonna last after high school."

"You wanna change the subject?"

"Please," she responded with wide eyes.

After dinner Nick took Chelsea back to her house. They sat in the car for a few minutes before getting out. Chelsea locked her arm in Nick's as they walked to the front door.

"I'm going on a hike tomorrow do you want to come with me?" she asked him.

"Are you going in the morning?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna take Maddie with me."

"Maddie's your roommate?"

"Kind of, hold on. I'll get her." She went inside and a moment later she came out with a yellow lab next to her. "This is Maddie, my love."

Nick bent down to be eye-level with the dog. "Hey Maddie." He petted the dog's head and rubbed her ears. "Yeah, I'll go with you guys that would be fun."

"Awesome, I think we're gonna leave at seven so we can get done before it gets too warm."

He stood up to be eye-level with her. "Cool, well then I'll see you at seven."

She smiled. "Ok. I had a good time tonight."

"Me, too." He leaned closer to her and kissed her cheek.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning when Nick got to Chelsea's, he saw her loading a cooler into the back of the truck

+Disclaimer: I don't own any CSI characters. All the original characters are mine. Reviews are much appreciated! +

The next morning when Nick got to Chelsea's, he saw her loading a cooler into the back of the truck. Maddie was standing next to her. He parked and got out. She turned toward him as he approached and giggled as she saw him yawn.

"Good morning, sleepy head," she greeted and he laughed.

"I didn't sleep last night. I got called into work right after I dropped you off and instead of canceling with you I just decided not to sleep."

"You could've canceled I would've understood."

"That's just not my style."

"Well, I brought a thermos of coffee. And I packed lunches, but I wasn't sure what you liked so you'll just have to eat what I brought."

"Oh, I'll eat anything. So, are we all set?"

"Yeah, we're ready," she looked down at Maddie. "Maddie, you ready to go?" The dog began to wag her tail vigorously then Chelsea opened the door to the backseat and the dog hopped up inside. Nick got in the front passenger seat and Chelsea in the driver's seat.

It was an hour's drive to the spot where Chelsea liked to hike. A few minutes into their drive Nick was fast asleep. Chelsea was singing along with the country CD she had put in the player. The windows were down and the warm air was blowing her hair.

As she pulled into the spot at the State Park, Nick began to stir from his sleep. He looked around and realized they had reached their destination, and he sat up completely.

"You wanna stay in the truck and sleep some more?"

"No, sorry I'm good. I'll drink some of that coffee and I'll be good to go."

Chelsea got out of the truck and Nick did the same. He took the thermos from her and drank some coffee as she packed the lunches and bottles of water into a backpack. When he was finished they started up the trail. Maddie was ahead of them then Chelsea then Nick with the backpack. Chelsea would have to tell Maddie to stay close every once in a while but for the most part the dog was close to them even without wearing a leash.

It took them forty-five minutes to get to the half-way point. They sat on some rocks and drank water and each made comments about how beautiful the desert was. Then after a few minutes of rest they were heading back up the trail. When they finally reached the top Chelsea was laughing at Nick as he huffed and puffed.

"You ok, Old Man?"

"Old Man…I'm not old…I'm just…out of shape."

"A few more hikes like this and I'll get you in shape." They made a small picnic, and enjoyed the view while they ate. "If you could be anywhere in the world right now, where would you want to be?" Chelsea asked him out of nowhere.

Nick took a second to answer. "I don't know, right here and right now is good enough for me." He looked at her as she smiled at him. "What about you?"

"I'd like to do a hike up a mountain in Hawaii and get to the top to look over the ocean. I'd like to be there right now," she looked down at him again. "The company would be the same." There eyes stayed fixed on each other. Nick was lying on his side next to where she was sitting cross-legged. She leaned down and kissed him on the lips softly.


	5. Chapter 5

Nick and Chelsea had been dating for a few months when one day he was walking down the hallway in the lab and was stopped by t

+Disclaimer: I don't own any CSI characters. All the original characters are mine. Reviews are much appreciated! +

Nick and Chelsea had been dating for a few months when one day he was walking down the hallway in the lab and was stopped by the receptionist to pick up a package. The package itself didn't seem suspicious except the fact that it had no return address. He held it in his hand as he walked. His phone rang and his pulled it from his pocket.

"Hey Beautiful, what are you up to?" he greeted after seeing from the caller ID that it was Chelsea.

"Watch the tape and find out," a distorted, male voice answered.

"Who is this?" No answer. "Hello? Hello?" Nick headed into the AV lab. He ripped open the envelope and pushed past Archie to put it in a player.

"Nick, what are you doing?" Archie questioned, but Nick ignored him.

He watched the screen in front of him. It was a video of Chelsea; her hands were bound behind her back and there was tape across her mouth.

"Who is that?" Archie asked and again Nick ignored him.

Chelsea was sitting up in a chair. There was a sign on her lap that read: "Can you save her? 24 Hours."

"Nick, what the hell is going on?"

"Is that Chelsea?" Nick heard Warrick ask from the doorway.

"Who's Chelsea? What is this?" Archie looked back and forth between Nick and Warrick.

"Chelsea is Nick's girlfriend."

Chelsea's eyes were barely open. She could see a light shining in her eyes and hear a fan running. She kept her head down. Her head was throbbing and she felt tired and groggy.

"Good evening, Miss Price. Have a nice rest?" she heard a male voice. Then she saw him come toward her, but she could only see his silhouette. "I'm gonna take this tape off now, but you have to promise you won't scream. And you don't want to see what happens if you do." He pulled the tape from her lips slowly. "Now, isn't that better?"

"What do you want?" she asked quietly.

"What do I want? Hmm, well world peace would be nice, but then again I'm not Miss America. So, I'll settle for Nick Stokes losing the one thing that means the world to him. Or my father being released from prison would be nice."

"He won't do it."

"What?" he got close to her face.

"You heard me. He's not stupid; he won't give into you."

"You don't think? Not even for your soft warm skin," he was touching the side of her face with his hand and she jerked away. "No, I think you're wrong. He loves you too much not to give me what I want." He stood back up straight them put the tape back over her lips. "I'll be back soon." He turned the light away from her eyes as he left the room. She looked around. It looked as if she was in an abandoned warehouse. She tried to move her legs and realized they were bound as well. She wanted to cry but thought crying wouldn't help the situation so she forced her tears back.


	6. Chapter 6

"Archie, I need you to analyze the hell out of this tape

+Disclaimer: I don't own any CSI characters. All the original characters are mine. Reviews are much appreciated! +

"Archie, I need you to analyze the hell out of this tape. There has to be something to tell us where she is," Nick ordered. That was when Grissom walked into the room.

"What's going on?" he asked the three other men.

"I got a call from Chelsea's cell phone and it was some guy telling me to watch this tape I got in the mail. It's of Chelsea; she's been kidnapped."

"What? What does the kidnapper want?"

Nick ran a hand over his head. "I don't know. There was a sign on her lap; all it says is 'can you save her?' and that I have twenty-four hours." He sighed. "I'm gonna make some calls. Archie, do what you can and let me know what you come up with." Nick started out of the room.

"Nick, I can't sacrifice the whole team for this. But anything trace evidence you get tell Hodges it's at the top of the pile and the same with any other evidence," Grissom told him.

"I'll roll with you, Nick; I was just heading home anyway."

"Thanks, man." The two men left the room and headed down the hallway to leave the lab. Nick dialed Chelsea's roommate. "Hey, Lacey, it's Nick. When was the last time you heard from Chelsea?"

"Hey, Nick. I haven't heard from her since she left for her hike this morning. I though you were going with her."

"I had to be in court this morning. What time did she leave?"

"Around eight. What's going on, you never call here for her?"

"I got a call and a tape in the mail. Lacey, she's been kidnapped."

"What? Are you serious? Where is she? Who took her?"

"I'm telling you everything I know. I'm heading out to the park to see if I can find anything. I need you to call her parents and tell them what's going on."

"Yeah, I can do that. Is there anything else I can do?"

"No, I don't think so. This seems to be more about me than her. I'll call you back when I know something." Nick ended the call as they got to the Denali in the parking garage.

Warrick drove them out into the desert, to the State Park where Chelsea usually took her hike. As they pulled into the parking lot they saw Chelsea's truck parked with no other cars around it.

"There's her truck," Nick stated.

"I'll call it in," Warrick responded and called in the scene over the radio. He parked the SUV away from the truck and Nick jumped out. He ran over to the truck; the driver's door was ajar. "Anything?" Warrick asked as he approached.

"There's nothing standing out." Nick looked around. "Where is everyone? All the times I've been out here there are at least a half a dozen cars in this lot." He paused. "You hear that?"

"Yeah, it's a dog barking."

"Maddie," Nick called out. "Maddie." Suddenly Chelsea's golden retriever came running down the hill toward them. Nick bent down to her level. "Good girl, Maddie."

"Is that blood on her mouth?"

Nick examined her face. "It is; let's swab it. She probably bit the guy. This dog would kill someone if they hurt Chelsea. We'll have to call Animal Control to take care of her for a while." He stood up and looked around. "God, where are you Chelsea?" he whispered.

"I got tire tracks over here." Warrick photographed the tracks. "Alright, let's talk it out. This might be hard but it might help."

Nick breathed heavily. "Ok, Chelsea leaves the house at eight, drives out here, pulls in the lot and no one's here. Then she gets out of the car, gets Maddie out, a car pulls up and she doesn't think anything of it. Then before she can even close the driver's door somebody snatches her." He swallowed over the lump in his throat.

"How long does it take to get here from her place?"

"About an hour."

"So, she was taken at nine."

"What time is it now?"

"A little before twelve."

Nick's phone rang. "Talk to me, Archie."

"I don't have much. The only thing I can really tell is that it's an abandoned warehouse. There's a window in the background, but all I can see is the sky. I did isolate noises in the background and I can hear a train. That's not much."

"No, it's good thanks, Archie."

"What did you find?"

"Well, we got her car here at the State Park. Her retriever was still here, and I'm thinking she attacked the kidnapper. There were also some tire tracks out here. I'm getting ready to head back; I'll see you in a bit." Nick ended the call and put his phone back in his pocket. "Warrick, I'm gonna head back to the lab. Can you get a ride back?"

"Yeah, man." He watched Nick start back to the SUV. "Hey, Nick," he turned to look at him. "We're gonna find her, don't worry."

"God, I hope you're right."


	7. Chapter 7

Nick gave his blood sample to Wendy and went into the conference room

+Disclaimer: I don't own any CSI characters. All the original characters are mine. Reviews are much appreciated! +

Nick gave his blood sample to Wendy and went into the conference room. Catherine was sitting at the table with files spread in front of her.

"I've been going over your old case files," she stated. "Grissom told me what's going on, and I want to help."

Nick sat down across the table from her. "Thanks."

She put her hand on his arm. "We'll find her Nick. We found you and we had the same amount to go on."

He shook his head. "Yeah, I know. So, what did you find?"

"Well, you've pissed off a lot of people. But everyone is still in prison. I have narrowed it down to those who have close male relatives. And still look at the pile."

"We found Chelsea's dog at the scene and she had blood around her mouth. I'm assuming it's from the kidnapper; that dog would protect Chelsea no matter what. Warrick found some tire tracks; he photographed them and should be bringing them in soon. Other than that we don't have much."

"Nick, there's some people here to see you. They said they're Chelsea's parents," he turned to see the receptionist standing in the doorway.

"Thanks," he replied then stood up.

"You want me to come with you?"

"No, I'll be ok. God, this is a bad way to meet your girlfriend's parents for the first time." He walked out of the room and down the hall. Chelsea's mom and dad were sitting in the chairs beside the front desk. "Mr. and Mrs. Price, I'm Nick Stokes." He held his hand out to them as he introduced himself.

"It's nice to meet you, we've heard a lot about you," her dad replied.

"Chelsea talks about you every time we talk," her mom added. She had clearly been crying.

"Do you have any idea what happened to Chelsea?"

"I'm doing my best, sir. I have some other CSIs helping me as well."

"Is there anything we can do?"

"At this point I'm almost running out of things I can do. I have to tell you: I'm sure this had everything to do with me and nothing to do with Chelsea personally. I'm sorry."

"Listen, this isn't your fault. You, along with the rest of us, had no idea this would happen to her. We just want her back in one piece."

"I know, I do too."

Then Catherine walked up to them. "Nick, Wendy's got something."

Chelsea's parents followed Nick and Catherine down the hallway and to the DNA lab. "I tested the blood you brought and I didn't get a match in any database but I did get a similarity. Whoever took Chelsea is the son of Samuel Collins. He was convicted of raping and murdering three girls a couple years ago."

Nick flipped through the file. "I remember him. I worked this case with Greg. We tried more than once to convicted him and finally the last time he got sloppy. You said the guy who took Chelsea is his son?"

"That's the result I got."

"I'll get this to Brass and see what he can turn up on him." Nick turned to Chelsea's parents. "There's not much you can do here, if you want you can stay at my place."

"No, we'll get a hotel," her dad responded. "Here's my number, you call me if anything new comes up."

Nick took the card from him. "Will do, sir."


	8. Chapter 8

A few hours later Nick was sitting on the bench in the locker room

+Disclaimer: I don't own any CSI characters. All the original characters are mine. Reviews are much appreciated! +

A few hours later Nick was sitting on the bench in the locker room. He dropped his head into his hands. They weren't any closer to finding Chelsea and he was on the brink of losing it. He was sure that he was able to find her until he kept hitting dead ends with the evidence he did have. Tears welled in his eyes and he let a couple fall down his cheeks.

"You alright man?" he heard Warrick ask from the doorway.

Nick shook his head as he lifted it from his hands. "We've hit dead end after dead end. The DNA got us to the father, who gave us a name of someone who's nowhere. It's like he doesn't exist. And the tire tracks got us to a vehicle registered to his father. There has to be something we're missing." He phone rang and he looked at it. He opened the video message that was sent to him. It was a video of Chelsea.

"Samuel Collins is an innocent man," she choked out. "Find out what really happened or I'm going to die. You have twenty hours and counting." The message ended. Nick closed his phone then kicked the locker in front of him.

"Damn it," he yelled.

"Nick, I got something," Greg announced excitedly from the doorway. Nick and Warrick looked at him. "Mark Collins worked at a factory off Industrial about four years ago. Since then it was shut down and the warehouses were abandoned."

Nick stood. "You said warehouses?"

"Yeah, there's six."

"Let's call in the cavalry," Warrick told them. The three guys went down the hall as Nick called Brass. They headed out to the car and Grissom and Catherine were in another. They met with the officers outside the gated area around the buildings. Brass assigned different groups to a building. Nick and Warrick headed into one with a couple other officers.

Nick had his gun in front of him as he went through the building. They all separated and went into different areas of the building. Nick made his way through the first level. He was outside a back room when he heard Warrick in his earpiece say he found something. Then he said he found Chelsea. Nick ran as fast as he could up the stairs to the room where he was.

Warrick was untying her from the chair when he came in. Nick holstered his gun then went to Chelsea. He lifted her head to look at him.

"Chelsea," her eyes slowly opened. "Chelsea, talk to me, are you ok?" She opened her mouth but nothing came out. "Nod if you're ok." She nodded her head then he pulled her into a tight hug.

Warrick called for paramedics and they came in a few minutes later. They put her onto a stretcher and Nick followed it to the ambulance.

"We didn't find Collins. I put an APB out on his car, hopefully it will turn up," Brass told him outside the ambulance.

"I don't care about him right now; I'm just glad Chelsea's safe." Nick climbed into the ambulance and a paramedic got in behind him then closed the door.


	9. Chapter 9

A couple hours later, Chelsea woke up in the hospital room

+Disclaimer: I don't own any CSI characters. All the original characters are mine. Reviews are much appreciated! +

A couple hours later, Chelsea woke up in the hospital room. She looked over at Nick who was asleep in a chair. She smiled.

"Nick," she whispered. "Nick."

He stirred then looked at her. "Hey there. How you doin'?"

"I'm ok," she replied.

He pulled the chair closer to the bed and took her hand in his. "You gave me a scare, Chelsea."

"It wasn't my intention I promise."

Tears started to sting his eyes. "I, uh, I though I was gonna lose you."

"I knew you'd find me." She brought his hand to her lips and kissed the top of it. "I'm safe now you don't have to worry."

"I love you, Chelsea."

"I love you, too."

He got up and kissed her gently. Just then her parents came into the room along with Chelsea's roommates. They all kissed and hugged Chelsea and told her how glad they were she was ok. Nick excused himself to get a cup of coffee, and so they could all have time with Chelsea.

"Nick," he heard someone call from behind him. He turned and saw Chelsea's dad walking toward him.

"Yes, sir?"

"You don't have to call me 'sir'; you can call me Richard."

"Sorry."

"Listen, I just want to say I'm sorry. Leslie and I didn't make our introductions very warm ones."

"Under these type of circumstances it's understandable. But apology accepted."

Richard nodded. "My daughter loves you, I can tell. Usually I have to hear about her boyfriends from her mother, but a few days ago she called and told me about you herself. She told me that she loves you more than anything and that you make her feel at home and you're the first guy she could see herself spending the rest of her life with." He paused. "And honestly if you make my daughter that happy then I want her to spend the rest of her life with you."

"I guess that means I don't have to ask your permission to marry her, huh?"

Richard chuckled. "Just promise you won't break my little girls heart."

"I promise, I'll take care of her." Nick shook Richard's hand and headed back down the hall again.

A couple days later Nick took Chelsea home from the hospital. She had told him she didn't want to go to her house because of all the people there so he headed to his house instead. When they walked in the door, Maddie greeted them with her tail wagging.

"You want me to make you some lunch?" Nick asked as he helped Chelsea get her sweatshirt off.

"No, I think I'm gonna go lay down for a little while."

"Alright, I'm gonna take Maddie out then I'm gonna jump in the shower."

"Ok," Chelsea made her way back to the master bedroom. She laid down on the bed and pulled the throw blanket over her. She didn't bother changing out of her sweats and t-shirt. Somehow knowing Nick wasn't in the house with her kept her from falling asleep. A few minutes later she heard Maddie come into the room then heard the shower come on. Ten minutes later Nick came into the room with a towel around his waist.

"You still awake?" he asked her.

"Yeah, I can't fall asleep." She watched him pull on boxers and a t-shirt. He laid down next to her. She put her arm around his waist and nestled herself closer to him. "I missed this," she told him and closed her eyes.

"Yeah, me too." He chuckled.

"What?" she questioned and looked at him like he was weird.

"Your dad talked to me the other day at the hospital."

"Oh, yeah? What did he have to say?"

"He was telling me how great he thinks you and I are together."

"Nuh-uh, my dad was saying that?"

"Yeah, why is that so how to believe?"

"I don't know. What else did he say?"

"He said that you've never talked to him personally about any of your other boyfriends except me. He said that he thinks that you and I are really great together. Basically, he was giving his approval of our relationship."

"I love my dad. I'm glad he likes you."

"I'm pretty sure he loves me. Then again I'm not surprised, all parents love me."

Chelsea smacked him gently. "Yeah right, you have a wild side. I'm just the only one who's seen it." She grinned up at him.

"Well, I try to be on my best behavior when I'm around my girlfriend's parents."

She yawned and closed her eyes again.

Nick looked down at her then stared back up at the ceiling. He rubbed his hand gently on her arm. "Chelsea?"

"Yeah?" she whispered.

"I love you and I'm not gonna let anything happen to you ever again, you know that, right?"

"Yeah, I know. And I love you, too."


End file.
